narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gaara
19 de Enero |Genero = |Edad = Parte I: 12-13 Parte II: 15-16 |Altura = Parte I: 146.1cm Part II: 166.1cm |Peso = Parte I: 39kg Part II: 50kg |Sangre = AB |Bestia = Shukaku (Formas) |Clasificacion = Ex-Jinchūriki |Rango = Parte I: Genin Parte II: Kage |Registro = 56-001 |Afiliacion = |Equipo = Equipo Baki Cuarta División |Compañero = |Elemento = |Familia = Cuarto Kazekage (Padre) Karura (Madre) Temari (Hermana mayor) Kankuro (Hermano mayor) Yashamaru (Tío) |Jutsus = Armadura de Arena Suspensión del Desierto Técnica de Sueño Fingido Prisión Entierro de Arena Tsunami de Arena Ataúd de Atadura de Arena Prisión de Atadura de Arena Jutsu: Clon de Arena Llovizna de Arena Shuriken de Arena Funeral de la Cascada de Arena Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena Escudo de Arena Proteccion de Cielo Pared de Arena Esfera de Arena Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena Tercer Ojo Definitiva Fuerte Defensa Absoluta: Escudo de Shukaku Definitivo Fuerte Ataque Absoluto: Lanza de Shukaku Elemento Viento: Devastación de Tormenta de Arena Granizo de Arena Clones Gigantes de Arena Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de las Capas de Arena Arena Sensitiva Tormenta Eléctrica del Desierto (Solo en las películas) Bala de Arena (Solo anime) Pilar de Arena (Solo películas) Cuerpo de Arena (Solo películas) Río de Arena (Solo películas) Mensaje de Arena (Solo películas) Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Barro (Solo Videojuegos) Roca de Arena (Solo Videojuegos) |Ocupacion = Kazekage Comandante General de la Gran Alianza Shinobi Comandante de la Cuarta División |Armas = Arena Calabaza de Arena Polvo Dorado Etiquetas de Sellado Astringente }}Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) es un shinobi de Sunagakure y el Quinto Kazekage (五代目风影, Godaime Kazekage). Actualmente es el Comandante General del ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y comandante de la Cuarta División. Perteneciente al equipo de Baki, Gaara es el hijo menor del Cuarto Kazekage y Karura, hermano menor de Kankuro y Temari. Fue el tercer Jinchūriki del Shukaku de Una Cola, Gaara se ganó el apodo de Gaara del Desierto (砂瀑の我愛羅, Sabaku no Gaara). Creación y concepción Masashi Kishimoto, el autor de la serie de Naruto, creó a Gaara como un Doppelgänger del protagonista de la serie, Naruto Uzumaki. Él y Naruto poseen las mismas experiencias infantiles: él es rechazado por su familia y por su aldea debido a que es huésped del bijū, Shukaku, una situación que Kishimoto describe como "muy parecida como a la de Naruto". Pero Naruto y Gaara tienen diferentes puntos de vista sobre su pasado, eso hace que converjan en un conflicto. El desarrollo de Gaara de su estado, en cierto modo, cariñoso y tímido, hasta el personaje sádico y retraído, fue con la intención de crear simpatía por el personaje, pues es contrastado con la actitud alegre y problemática que Naruto desarrolló. Además, su diseño fue con la intención de hacerlo parecer un Tanuki (perro-mapache), ya que Kishimoto pensó que eso le haría un buen rival para el Kyuubi que contiene Naruto, pues varias partes del Shukaku fueron consideradas por Kishimoto como opuestas del Zorro Demonio. La historia del pasado de Gaara se volvió una de las favoritas de Kishimoto de la primera parte; Kishomoto incluso revisó las ilustraciones en tales capítulos, pues quería que los lectores entendieran mejor el estado mental de Gaara. El atuendo inicial de Gaara, junto con los atuendos de sus hermanos, fueron difíciles para Kishimoto de dibujar en el lapso de una semana durante los primeros episodios. Por esta razón, Kishimoto les designó vestimentas más simples en los últimos episodios de la primera parte; la ropa de Gaara constó de un saco de cuello alto. Además de ser una muestra del cambio de la relación entre Naruto y Gaara después de su antigua batalla, Kishimoto citó que una de sus películas preferidas, Matrix, fue tomado como inspiración para el nuevo vestuario de Gaara, y considera que es su preferido de los hermanos de la Arena. Historia left|thumb|Gaara, recién nacido y prematuro.Gaara es el más joven de los hijos del Cuarto Kazekage, siendo Temari y Kankuro sus hermanos mayores. Cuando nació, la aldea cruzaba su peor momento ya que el Tercer Kazekage fue raptado por Sasori y posteriormente asesinado y convertido en una de sus marionetas. Sin el Kazekage, las otras aldeas ocultas y naciones vecinas aprovechaban la ocasión para atacar a la aldea, haciendo la vida allí muy difícil. El recién elegido Cuarto Kazekage ordenó a Chiyo, una de las ancianas de la Aldea de la Arena, que empleara una técnica de posesión para encerrar al bijū Shukaku en el vientre de su esposa, con la esperanza de que así su tercer hijo Gaara se transformara en una poderosa arma que bastara para proteger a la debilitada Aldea de la Arena de sus enemigos. A causa de esta posesión Karura, la madre de Gaara, falleció al darlo a luz, pero antes le dice a su hijo que siempre lo protegerá. Gaara fue entrenado por su padre, pero fue criado por su tío Yashamaru quien en una ocasión le indicó a éste que pensaba que la arena que lo protegía tenía en sí la voluntad o espíritu de su madre y era por eso que lo protegía. thumb|right|Gaara de pequeñoDurante sus seis primeros años Gaara fue objeto del temor de su familia y de toda la Aldea, creyendo que sólo su tío Yashamaru lo quería. Sin embargo, cuando cumplió seis años, su padre, el Kazekage, pensó que Gaara se había convertido en un fracaso como Jinchuriki por lo que decidió darle una última oportunidad, por eso no solamente evacuo la aldea sino que también le pidió a Yashamaru que jugara con los sentimientos de Gaara para ver si no perdía el control sobre el Shukaku. Yashamaru teniendo esta misión atacó a Gaara en la noche, y como era de suponer la arena lo protegió y lastimó al ninja enmascarado. Cuando Gaara se da cuenta que su atacante es ni más ni menos que su propio tío, Yashamaru empezó a atacarlo psicológicamente diciéndole varias mentiras a Gaara, primero le dijo que el Kazekage le ordeno esta misión de asesinarlo, pero que él tenía derecho de decidir a aceptarlo o no, solamente aceptó porque lo odiaba en el interior por causar la muerte de su hermana, Karura. Antes de morir, Yashamaru también le explicó el significado del nombre 'Gaara': (我を愛する修羅, Ware wo ai suru shura), el "demonio que sólo se ama a si mismo". La madre de Gaara odiaba a Sunagakure por haberles condenado a su hijo y a ella por conseguir un arma y esperaba que Gaara se los hiciera pagar. Allí Yashamaru murió al activar los sellos explosivos de su cuerpo para inmolarse junto con Gaara pero éste sobrevivió. Comprendiendo entonces que nadie le amaba, Gaara empleó su arena para tatuarse en la frente el kanji '愛' (Ai,amor) como señal de que él sería en lo sucesivo el "demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo", pero lo que le dijo Yashamaru era mentiras para ponerlo a prueba ocasionando no solamente un cambio brusco de personalidad en Gaara, también causo que el Shukaku se liberara ese día pero fue detenido por el Polvo Dorado del Cuarto Kazekage. Desde ese entonces su padre ha mandado a varios ninjas a asesinarlo sumando un total de seis veces, pero todos sus asesinos terminaban muertos y sin ningún éxito. Debido a esto Gaara odia profundamente a su padre, y después de las mentiras de Yashamaru Gaara ha tenido una nueva filosofia en la cual, mientras haya alguien a quien matar, podría reafirmar el significado de su propia existencia. Personalidad thumb|La aterradora y alocada personalidad de GaaraMientras que Gaara había tratado inicialmente de ser amable con los demás, a pesar del miedo de su pueblo, las acciones y las palabras falsas de Yashamaru lo cambiaron. Dándose cuenta de que nadie le amaba, Gaara usó su arena para crear un tatuaje en kanji en la frente "amor" (爱, ai), como un símbolo de lo que es un "demonio que se ama sólo a sí mismo", y a la altura de su nombre, como lo creía supuestamente su madre Karura. Gaara se hizo emocionalmente retraído, casi silencioso, y fue paulatinamente consumido por un aborrecimiento amargo para todos, pero al tiempo se convenció de que sólo se importaba a sí mismo y su "madre": la voz del Shukaku en su cabeza. Él aprendió a encontrar el placer y finalmente una razón para vivir en aniquilar a los múltiples asesinos enviados para matarlo y, por extensión, a cualquiera que amenazara su existencia. Esto fue empeorado por el Shukaku que no lo dejaba dormir y como resultado, Gaara buscaba siempre la forma de saciar su sed de sangre, que dio lugar a un Gaara despiadado; demostrado cuando asesinó a Bai y a Midare y no haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas. El insomnio de Gaara, fue impulsado por el temor de que el demonio dentro de él se coma su mente mientras duerme, sólo fomentó su inestabilidad y aumentó más el deseo de matar. De hecho, su odio se extiende a sus hermanos, ya que nunca los vio como tal, y estaba completamente dispuesto a matar a los que se le cruce y si fuera nesesario a su familia para satisfacer su deseo de reafirmar su existencia. Gaara fue, en muchos aspectos, similar a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque desafortunadamente en su caso, no tuvo a nadie a quien llamar amigo, aunque tuvo familia como su hermano jinchuriki (aunque él no lo descubriría sino hasta mucho tiempo después en la serie), ambos se sentían solos y deseaban ser amados, queridos y reconocidos como un ser humano, de los prejuicios de otros - como ellos mismos, no como a los demonios que se vieron obligados a "contener" - y ambos fueron conducidos a un estado de desesperación. Mientras que Naruto en consecuencia ha desarrollado el concepto erróneo de que bromas y travesuras le traerían la atención que buscaba, Gaara llegó a la conclusión de que podía conservar y confirmar su propia existencia matando a todo aquel que lo desafíe, logrando así una forma extrema del existencialismo como rasgo clave de su personalidad. Ante la falta de reconocimiento de los demás, Gaara podía compensar este hecho valorándose a sí mismo, con exclusión de todos los demás en una extraña forma de narcisismo. Por otra parte, mientras que Naruto finalmente tuvo a Iruka, a Kakashi y sus amigos que lo aceptaron y reconocieron, Gaara no tenía nadie para vincularse, ni siquiera su padre o sus hermanos, ya que todos lo despreciaban y temían por el Shukaku que habita dentro de él. La persona que estaba más cerca de ser amigable con Gaara era Yashamaru, su tío, que recibió la orden de matarlo (aunque en realidad él podía oponerse y él lo amaba de verdad), pero resultó creándose con ello a un Gaara sociópata y solitario. Como tal, Gaara no entendía el concepto de lucha por algo más que a sí mismo hasta su enfrentamiento con Naruto. Después de ser derrotado por Naruto, Gaara se sorprendió al ver que Naruto sabía muy bien el dolor que Gaara había soportado durante toda su vida. Él se sorprendió aún más de que su primer amigo nunca perdió la esperanza, de que Naruto fuera ser reconocido como persona y en última instancia, encontrar amigos que de verdad se preocupaban por él. Al ver la determinación de que Naruto tuvo que proteger a sus amigos y a la aldea, hizo a Gaara la pregunta de su propio camino en la vida. Dándose cuenta de que se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, Gaara decidió seguir el camino de Naruto, y convertirse en Kazekage de Sunagakure para que pudiera estar conectado a su pueblo, y espero que ellos finalmente reconocieran su existencia como persona. En los próximos años, la determinación de Gaara para encontrar la felicidad se hizo evidente a partir de su decisión de confiar en su propio poder en vez de la de su demonio interior. Gaara eventualmente forma una estrecha amistad y hermandad con Naruto. thumb|left|La amistad de Gaara y [[Naruto]] Dado que Gaara se ha convertido en un amigo muy cercano a Naruto, gracias a su nueva actitud, ha sido capaz de cambiar personalidades de la gente hacia él, como Matsuri que le tenía miedo a las armas, Ōnoki en la Cumbre de los cinco Kages, convenció a prácticamente a toda la alianza de alejar su antigua enemistad y pelear juntos en la Cuarta Guerra, e incluso el propio Naruto cuando se reflexiona sobre lo que va a optar por hacer como amigo de Sasuke. Esto parece ser un rasgo similar de Naruto, una manera de mostrar cómo ha cambiado desde antes. No que también, sino por su estrecho vínculo y el gran don de Naruto, que también se ha demostrado que no tiene ningún rencor o odio contra tal persona, incluso hacia su padre, que era el gran responsable en buena parte de la infancia miserable que tuvo. Gaara se preocupa profundamente por Naruto y su bienestar y objetivos, y pese a lo bajo que cayo Sasuke durante su asalto a la Cumbre y su estatus como un criminal internacional, fue lo suficientemente lejos para intentar salvar a Sasuke, convenciéndolo de dejar la oscuridad en nombre de Naruto, y cuando no lo pudo convencer, derramo una lágrima por la caida a la oscuridad de Sasuke, y el calvario de Naruto. A pesar de respetar los objetivos de Naruto, su cuidado para él no bloquea sus creencias personales, y cree que su amigo es el bienestar más importante. Gaara sin rodeos le dice a Naruto que perseguir a Sasuke es tonto, como él lo ve ya no es posible para Sasuke volver a la luz. A pesar de que desafía la meta de Naruto para traerlo de vuelta, él sólo dice a Naruto eso porque son "amigos". A pesar de que seguía siendo implacable contra sus oponentes, Gaara aparece muy protector de sus aliados y gente inocente, como se ve cuando protegía a su pueblo de Deidara, y sus hermanos, Darui e incluso el Raikage contra Sasuke. También parece comprender en profundidad los que han sufrido el horror de la soledad y el odio del pasado por la miradas en sus ojos, como Naruto, Kimimaro, e incluso Sasuke. Como un Kage, Gaara cree que los ideales de las generaciones anteriores, que cada pueblo tiene sus propios asuntos y puede resolver sus propios problemas sin tener que pedir la ayuda de otros para mantener la apariencia y el honor, para él es un "ridículo argumento" y que la cooperación entre los pueblos es fundamental para derrotar a Akatsuki y salvar al mundo. Apariencia thumb|El Kanji "Amor" en la frente de Gaara Al igual que Naruto, Gaara es un poco menor que la medida de los varones de su edad. Él tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles. Gaara no tiene cejas. Tiene dos características muy notables en su apariencia externa: La primera, él tiene los párpados enegrecidos desde su nacimiento debido al insomnio provocado por el Shukaku. thumb|left|Gaara en la Segunda Parte La segunda, ha creado el kanji "amor" (爱, Ai) en el lado izquierdo de su frente, por la traición de Yashamaru. El copete de Gaara se separa de la parte izquierda, haciendo al kanji más visible. Gaara se ve a menudo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. En la Parte I, Gaara ha usado dos conjuntos diferentes. Cuando se le vió por primera vez, llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto. Con este, llevaba una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, llevaba alrededor de su calabaza su protector de la arena. En flashbacks en su infancia, se le vio usar ropa de color beige y pantalón azul y una camisa de manga corta negra. En el rescate de Sasuke, cambió su traje negro anterior a un de color rojizo uno con mangas largas y un cuello grande. Él utilizó este traje en Naruto la película 2: Las ruinas ilusorias en lo profundo de la tierra. thumb|Gaara utilizando su traje de [[Kazekage]] En la Parte II, lleva pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo. También es visto con el traje de Kazekage, y un traje negro simple, muy semejante traje de Kankuro, lo usa durante el funeral de Chiyo y el traje y chaleco estándar de su aldea junto con su chaleco gris violáceo y calabaza en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Primera parte Aparece en la historia por primera vez cuando, antes de los Exámenes Chūnin, interviene en un altercado entre su hermano Kankuro, los integrantes del Equipo 7 y Konohamaru. A quienes Gaara frena con unas pocas palabras. Posteriormente comenzaría a fijarse en Sasuke al haberlo visto en la escena. Exámen Chūnin thumb|[[Rock Lee usando el Loto Primario en Gaara.]]Gaara participa en los Exámenes Chūnin, donde fue rápidamente identificado como un competidor cualificado. Era capaz de pasar la primera fase sin dar indicios de que estaba engañando (el objetivo de la prueba). En la segunda fase, demostró su sed de sangre al matar al Equipo Shigure, Gaara quería continuar la búsqueda de personas para matar, pero Kankuro le dijo que era suficiente. Sin embargo, Gaara dijo que no le importaba ellos, y no consideraba a Temari y Kankuro como sus hermanos. Gaara y su equipo terminó esta fase en una hora y treinta y siete minutos, batiendo el récord anterior por más de cuatro horas, Gaara ni siquiera tenia polvo en la ropa, una hazaña que sería muy difícil incluso para un ninja experimentado. En los combates preliminares, Gaara lucha con Rock Lee. La formidable velocidad de Lee y su fuerza fueron suficientes para evitar el Escudo de Arena de Gaara por completo, lo que le obligó a confiar en su Armadura secundaria de arena. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Lee, la arena de Gaara lo protegía incluso del Loto de Lee, que le dejara sumamente exhausto después de su uso. Gaara usó su arena para aplastar el brazo y la pierna de Lee, lo cual le causa la lesión. Gaara no contento con ello, trató de matar a Lee, pero Gai intervino antes de que pudiera dañar más a su alumno. Para la final, Gaara tendría que luchar con Sasuke Uchiha. En el mes antes de la final, Dosu Kinuta intentó matar a Gaara con el fin de asegurarse de que él podría luchar con Sasuke. Gaara rápidamente lo mató con el poder del Shukaku. thumb|left|Gaara luchando con [[Sasuke.]] En la ronda final de los exámenes Chūnin, Gaara iba a desempeñar un papel importante en la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha, al liberar al Shukaku en el centro del pueblo. Antes de su batalla con Sasuke, Gaara, argumentando que quería reafirmar su propia existencia, intenta rematar a Rock Lee quien estaba recuperándose de su pelea con el ninja de la arena.El intento de asesinato es frustrado de momento por Shikamaru y Naruto a quienes decide contarles toda su historia despertando con ello el terror en Naruto al hacerle ver a alguien que como él, tuvo un infierno de soledad en medio de su infancia por las mismas razones que él, encontraba en el asesinato una forma de placer para reafirmar su existencia en la vida.Luego, asesina brutalmente a Tsuba y Midori, dos de los cuales trataron de amenazar a Gaara a para perder la batalla por una apuesta. Cuando lucha contra Sasuke, se da cuenta que su taijutsu es muy bueno como el de Lee después del entrenamiendo de un mes. Sin importarle lo que pase, Gaara intenta transformarse. Sin embargo, fue herido por el Chidori de Sasuke, Gaara ya no está en condiciones de unirse a la batalla, Gaara y sus hermanos huyeron de la aldea, mientras que la invasión se llevaba a cabo sin ellos. La invasión a Konoha Gaara recupera la conciencia y se enfrenta a Sasuke parcialmente transformado en el Shukaku. esta vez Sasuke no puede contra Gaara, ya que se encontraba sin chakra y el sello que le hizo Orochimaru le afectaba en batalla. Entonces llega Naruto acompañado de Sakura. este hecho perturbaría aun más a Gaara quién se dispone a fulminar a Sasuke, siendo detenido por Sakura quien se interpone entre ambos, cayendo aprisionada a cambio en una trampa de Arena que iría asfixiandola poco a poco. finalmente provoca que Naruto reaccione y se enfrente a Gaara.thumb|Gaara transformado en [[Shukaku.]] Al comienzo de la pelea, Gaara tomaría ventaja del terror y el sentimiento de inferioridad que Naruto percibía sobre sí mismo frente a su rival; sin embargo, el deseo de proteger a Sakura y el hecho de que Sasuke le pidiera que huyera con ella mientras él usaba sus últimas fuerzas para cubrirlos, haría reaccionar a Naruto, quien comprendería que, al final, lo que realmente fortalece es el deseo de proteger a los seres queridos, y no el de protegerse a sí mismo. thumb|left|Gaara siendo derrotado por [[Naruto.]] Con esta resolución, Naruto tomaría el control de la pelea aun cuando Gaara se transformaría por completo en el Shukaku y lo invocaría mediante una técnica de sueño. Naruto y Gamabunta logran derrotar al Shukaku, cuando Naruto despierta a Gaara con un golpe, seguido de un cabezazo haciendo que Shukaku quede encerrado de nuevo, y posteriormente Naruto vence a Gaara en un combate que le cambiaría para siempre: Gaara descubrió, para su sorpresa, que la fuerza y la tenacidad de Naruto procedían de su deseo de proteger a sus amigos, lo que le hizo replantearse su forma de ser. Sus hermanos llegan por el para llevárselo, pero Gaara les pide que no peleen. En el camino, Gaara les pide disculpas a sus hermanos, por su actitud durante los últimos 6 años a lo cual ellos les parece algo extraño, sin embargo le dicen que no tiene por que disculparse. La Huida de Sasuke thumb|right|Gaara casi recibe un ataque mortal a causa de [[Kimimaro.]]El equipo Baki fue llamado por la Quinta Hokage para ayudar a la recuperación de Sasuke. Gaara llegó para salvar a Rock Lee justo a tiempo para detener el golpe final de Kimimaro. Aunque, Lee intenta continuar, Gaara lo detiene, y dice que Lee no está en condiciones, Esto demuestra una nueva personalidad de Gaara. En la pelea, Gaara mostró varias habilidades nuevas, Una vez que Kimimaro usa la segunda fase de Sello Maldito, fue demasiado para Gaara, y al final, casi derrota a los dos, sólo para ser salvados por suerte por la enfermedad desconocida de Kimimaro, que lo mató. Después de la batalla, Gaara explica incluso que una persona que trabaja para el mal tiene a alguien valioso en ellos, los dos regresaron a Konoha. Después de esto, Gaara y el resto de los Hermanos de arena volvieron a Sunagakure. Ultima Arma thumb|left|Gaara ataca a Seimei con su [[Definitivo Fuerte Ataque Absoluto: Lanza de Shukaku|Ataque Definitivo]]Los hermanos de arena más tarde aparecen cuando se convirtieron en profesores en una academia ninja de Konoha de estilo en Suna. Como instructor, Gaara tomó el único estudiante que estaba dispuesto a entrenar con él, Matsuri. Debido a el miedo a las armas de Matsuri, Gaara la capacitó para utilizar un jōhyō, un arma no letal relativamente. Cuando un grupo de personas llamado "Los Cuatro hombres de los Símbolos Celestes" secuestraron a Matsuri con el fin de llegar a Gaara, Suna entonces hizo un llamado a los 11 de Konoha para pagar su ayuda durante la recuperación de Sasuke. Gaara primero luchó contra Suiko, entonces él cogió y atacaron a los cuatro símbolos celestes líder de los hombres, merluza de cola, pero fue capturado. Naruto trata desesperadamente de salvar a Gaara, aunque no iba a funcionar. Para escapar, Gaara hizo una transformacion parcial de Shukaku, y se reactiva el arma definitiva del Pueblo Takumi, Seimei. Gaara más tarde destruye a Seimei con el Definitivo Fuerte Ataque Absoluto: Lanza de Shukaku, y lo remata con un Funeral Imperial del Desierto. Después de esto, Gaara se queda en el hospital de Konoha, y oye la conversacion de Naruto con Jiraiya. Gaara y el resto de los hermanos, incluyendo Matsuri, dejan Konoha. Segunda parte Cuando Naruto regresa a Konoha tras dos años y medio de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, descubre para su sorpresa que Gaara se ha convertido en el Quinto Kazekage. El Rescate del Kazekage thumb|left|Gaara protegiendo a [[Sunagakure del C3 de Deidara.]]Gaara tuvo que hacer frente a un ataque de Akatsuki a su aldea y fue vencido por Deidara al optar por proteger a la aldea en lugar de a sí mismo. Entonces la organización Akatsuki se lo llevó y le extrajo a Shukaku, causándole la muerte. Hay un a fuerte lucha entre Sakura y Chiyo v/s Sasori para rescatar el cuerpo de Gaara, y lo lográn aunque ya demasiado tarde. Pero Chiyo, conmovida por las palabras que Naruto le dijo recriminandole por la decisión de haberle insertado a esa horrible bestia, consiguió devolverle la vida a costa de la suya. En esa ocasión, Gaara se sorprende de hasta qué punto su nueva actitud le había ganado a los demás, al comprobar que todo el mundo se movilizó en su rescate. Luego de regresar a la aldea y del funeral de Chiyo, se despide de Naruto con un emotivo apretón de manos, que podría simbolizar su lazo de amistad con él. thumb|right|Chiyo utiliza un Tensei Ninjutsu en Gaara para revivirlo A partir de entonces, aunque se sabe que Gaara aún puede utilizar los poderes de la arena ya no dispone de la arena defensiva que le protegía aún contra su voluntad, dado que Akatsuki le había extraido el shukaku en el ritual, dejando de ser un jinchuriki. Pero so importa, ya que luego el amor de Kakur se manifestaria en su Escudo de Arena Historias de Konoha Gaara después de enterarse del ataque de Akatsuki a Konoha, el Kazekage recuerda una misión que realizo junto con el Equipo 7. El equipo de Gaara estaba formado por dos novatos: Korobi y Yaoki, que en un primer momento tenían miedo de Gaara y sus habilidades. Luego de que Sunagakure envio a Gaara a la misión, un Escuadrón de Asesinato de Sunagakure recibieron órdenes de matar a Gaara por lo que lo siguieron. Con la ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki y de sus compañeros de Suna, Gaara derroto al Capitán Cazador de Suna y su equipo. Luego ellos siguieron su misión original de acabar con unos bandidos. Al final Yaoki y Korobi se convirtieron en uno de los primeros amigos de Gaara, creando así uno de sus primeros vínculos con la gente. La Reunión de los Cinco Kages thumb|left|160px|[[Equipo Baki|Los hermanos de la Arena antes de partir a la Cumbre.]]En la cumbre de los Kages Gaara se presenta junto con sus hermanos como escoltas, Kankuro y Temari. Durante el transcurso de la reunión es criticado por el Tsuchikage, pero respetado por la Mizukage. En el momento que se presenta Zetsu, y Danzo escapa, el es uno de los Kages que se mantienen en la reunión, hasta que decide ir a ayudar al Raikage en su batalla contra Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando para la batalla, establece una conversación con Sasuke, y se da cuenta de la oscuridad presente en él, que ya no tiene vuelta atrás y el peligro que él presenta, a consecuencia decide realizar ataques en combinación para acabarlo; debido a que el ataque falla, Sasuke destruye los pilares del edificio y como reflejo Gaara crea una defensa de arena sobre la mayoría de los personajes presentes.Cuando retornó a la sala de reunión,él postuló a Kakashi Hatake como Hokage, lo que fue aceptado por el resto de Kages y se encargó de mencionárselo a Kakashi, de pasó informó a Naruto sobre Sasuke y aconsejó de lo que debería ser la decisión correcta. Más tarde volvió a Sunagakure. La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi thumb|Gaara y la [[Cuarta División.]] Gaara al ser uno de los kages pertenecientes a la Gran Alianza Shinobi, él participó en todas las reuniones hechas en Kumogakure para ver cual decisión es la correcta. Cuando se entera junto con los otros Kages que los jinchurikis ya fueron descubiertos por Akatsuki Gaara quiso ir a isla porque creia que el dolor de espaldas de Onoki no le permitiria llegar hasta alla, aunque al final el Tercer Tsuchikage fue. Mas tarde Gaara es elegido como el comandante de todo el ejército de la Alianza Shinobi y de la Cuarta División. Viendo que algunos hombres estaban discutiendo de su rivalidad y odio entre sus pueblos Gaara los calma con un discurso sobre lo que fue el antes y ser lleno de odio pero gracias a el Jinchuriki que deben proteger el cambio y que el peleara en esta guerra no por el mundo, sus pueblos, sus paises y por la nueva generacion... sino por su amigo y luego del historico discurso Gaara guia a todo el ejercito hacia la guerra. Posteriormente comenzada la guerra, Gaara encuentra a el Segundo Tsuchikage: Mû, el cual pasaba desapercibido gracias a su jutsu de invisibilidad no obstante la arena del Kazekage pudo detectarlo dando lugar al comienzo de una nueva batalla. También su tercer ojo le permite ver que han resucitado a su padre, el Cuarto Kazekage. Después aparece el Tsuchikage para ayudarlo en la batalla diciéndole a Gaara que vino a recuperar los principios que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. thumb|left|Arena VS [[Polvo Dorado, Gaara VS su Padre.]] Más tarde Gaara es visto atacando a los antiguos Kages con su arena junto con Onoki, pero su ataque es detenido por el Polvo Dorado de su padre, quien le pregunta que paso con el Ichibi pero Gaara le dice que ya no es más el Jinchūriki que creó. Gaara también reveló que él era ahora el Kazekage y que había llegado a entender por qué su padre trató de matarlo, declarando que ya no lo odiaba. El Cuarto Kazekage, sorprendido de lo lejos que había llegado a Gaara, decidió poner a prueba el valor de su hijo de nuevo frente a él directamente. En una batalla rápida, Gaara fue capaz de someter a su padre. Como el Cuarto Kazekage se sorprendió por la forma que la arena de Gaara tomó, la de Karura, el Cuarto Kazekage se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado acerca de Gaara de muchas maneras. Reveló a Gaara la verdad sobre su madre, que ella lo amaba y se comprometió a protegerlo, el Cuarto Kazekage le confesó que el verdadero poder de Gaara no vino del Shukaku, sino de su madre. thumb|140px|Gaara llora tras saber la verdad. Posteriormente el Cuarto Kazekage le revela que lo que habia dicho Yashamaru el día que intento atacarlo eran puras mentiras y que solamente lo hizo por que él se lo había ordenado, además como su tio era un ANBU y mano derecha del Kazekage no tenía más opción que aceptar. También le dice que Yashamaru en realidad a la persona que odiaba era él, por lo que había hecho ha su hermana. Por último el Kazekage acepta la responsabilidad de sus actos principalmente por robarle la vida a Gaara. Tras pedirle disculpas, Gaara llora al saber que su madre nunca lo odió y su padre finalmente le da amor, el cuarto Kazekage es finalmente sellado por un sello que tenía Gaara en la arena. Gaara cesa su llanto y comienza a usar su arena para ayudar a Onoki. Durante la Batalla, Mu ataca por sorpresa, desde atrás en el aire a Ōnoki a pesar de la advertencia de Gaara, al parecer cuando Ōnoki se hecho atras dio como resultado un fuerte dolor de su espalda y Gaara se ubica entre este y Mu, quien se prepara para atacar con su Elemento Polvo, pero Gaara distingue el Rasengan de uno de los Clones de Naruto, que esta por atacar a Mu con el Rasengan Planetario. A pesar de que se sorprende al verlo, Gaara rápidamente usa su arena para crear un punto de apoyo y así ayudar a Naruto a realizar un contraataque. Luego de la derrota de Mu, los sellos de Gaara lo aprisiona junto con la arena y al final es sellado. Gaara ahora esta furioso con Naruto y le pide una explicación de por qué estaba en el campo de batalla y Ōnoki sugiere que se movilizen mientras habla. Después de escuchar la explicación de Naruto, Gaara le pregunta si estaba bien para él estar con el Modo Kyubi tanto tiempo, pero Naruto responde que él iba a ser Hokage algún día, y hasta entonces, no iba a morir, por lo que Gaara no debería tratalo como un niño aun ya siendo Kazekage. Antes de separarse, Gaara y Ōnoki van a otro campo de batalla, mientras que Naruto salva a Temari y su grupo del poder del Tercer Raikage. Gaara se prepara para luchar con el Segundo Mizukage. thumb|left|Gaara [[Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de las Capas de Arena|encierra al Segundo Mizukage]] Luego se ve a Gaara luchando contra un espejismo del Mizukage y se le ve al Kazekage sorprendido porque su defensa de arena esta colapsando, entonces Gaara declara que el Mizukage es capaz de usar una especie de agua aceitosa. Después de que Onoki destruyera a la almeja gigante, el espejismo del Segundo desapareció, por lo que aprovecho la conmoción para sustituir a Onoki por un Clon de Arena. Cuando el Mizukage ataco al clon creyendo que era el verdadero Onoki, quedo atrapado en la arena de Gaara y posteriormente en su Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de las Capas de Arena. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el Mizukage logra escapar usando su Jutsu: Infinitas Explosiones. thumb|Gaara [[Escudo de Arena|protegiendo del Mizukage, a la Cuarta División]] Luego de que empienza a caer granizo y aparece un clon infantil de el. Onoki explica que ese es un clon creado a apatir de aceite y agua capaz de crear explosiones y además dice que el verdadero Mizukage está escondido. Entonces Gaara intenta atacar al clon pero su velocidad era muy grande. Después de localizar al verdadero Mizukage, Gaara uso de nuevo su arena para sellarlo pero el clon, con su velocidad, fue capaz de quitar y retirar las Etiquetas de Sellado Astringente. Aprovechando esta oportunidad el Mizukage comenzo a usar la piramide como su escondite, y aunque los ninjas de la División le pideron consejo a su enemigo este se nego porque pensaba que si no podían derrotarlo entonces no tienen oportunidad contra el líder de la oposición. thumb|left|Gaara vence al [[Jutsu: Infinitas Explosiones|Clon de Agua y Aceite con su arena mezclada con el Polvo Dorado]] Con la conclusión de los preparativos, el clon explota sobre la Segunda División, tras esto Gaara los protege con su Escudo de Arena mientras se enfrentaba de nuevo con el clon pero este logra vencerlo sin embargo era un Clon de Arena mezclado con el Polvo Dorado del Padre de Gaara. Con esto Gaara logra que la velocidad del clon disminuya lo suficiente como para encerarlo en su arena y evitar que explotara enfriandolo con la arena mezclada con el granizo y suprimiendo el calor del clon a través del oro. Después de lo sucedido el Segundo reconoce que Gaara es el " huevo de oro " que alguna vez pensó que era. Después de sellar al Mizukage, aparece Mu que había salido antes con su Jutsu: División, junto a Madara Uchiha, Gaara reconoce que Madara está bajo el Edo Tensei, lo que pone a dudar a muchos quien es el que está tras la máscara. thumb|260px|Gaara saca a [[Madara de su Susanoo con su arena]] Gaara ataca a Madara, pero él escapa y salta al suelo. Madara comienza su asalto y avanza a través de las fuerzas de la división. Gaara usa su arena para tomar el brazo de Madara, creando una apertura para el ataque de un ninja de Kumo, pero Madara lo vence con facilidad.Onoki eleva el suelo donde se encontaba Madara y desde el aire dos clones de Naruto usan el Super Gran Bola Rasengan pero Madara usa su Susanoo y se prtege del ataque,Naruto finalmente entra en el Modo Sabio y Ōnoki aligera la arena en la calabaza de Gaara, por lo que es más fácil de manipular. Gaara usa la arena para tirar de Madara de su Susanoo, en la trayectoria de vuelo del Rasenshuriken lanzado Naruto. Su combinación produce un golpe certero pero Madara revela su Rinnegan y utiliza e Camino Preta y anula sus ataques.Madara se retira a la parte superior de una formación rocosa y convoca a un enorme asteroide, que todos los presentes admirasen su poder, haciendo que Gaara se preguntan si este es el poder de un dios. thumb|left|Gaara y los demas Kages se preparan para vencer a [[Madara]] Después de que Onoki alivianara drásticamente el meteoro Gaara lo ayuda con su Arena y detienen definitivamente este pero el segundo meteoro cae encima causando una onda expansiva que deja muy mal herido y Gaara cansado y lastimado, tras ver como Naruto se encontraba extremadamente cansado por detener la técnica de Madera de Madara este acude a su ayuda y más tarde platica con Madara y tras ello Madara y Mu los atacan pero son salvados por A y Tsunade que se teletrasportaron por medio de Jutsu de Transferencia Celestial y más tarde Mei llega al campo de batalla por el Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno, realizada por Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi y un tercer shinobi desconocido. Asi Gaara toma lugar junto con sus compañeros kages para hacerle frente a Madara y Mu. thumb|La defensa de [[Escudo de Arena| arena y tierra de Gaara y Onoki.]] Mientras Tsunade cura a Onoki y a Gaara, A y Mei entretienen a Madara, quienes atacan con una combinación de rayo y lava. Cuando Madara sale de la lava, este lanzo su Yasaka no Magatama pero Gaara con su Escudo de Arena en conjunto con el Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Golem de Onoki protegen tanto a si mismo como los demás. Más tarde le desea victoria a Naruto para que tuviera exito en su batalla con Tobi. A medida que la batalla prosigue, Gaara suspende a todas las personas por encima de técnica de Elemento Madera de Madara. Allí Tsunade les advierte de no inhalar el polen de las flores, Madara ataca a Gaara y a los otros Kages con su Susanoo y los hacen caer al bosque y por seguido inhalar el polem, asiendo que pierdan la conciencia. Aun así Onoki se despierta, recordando las palabras del Primer Tsuchikage, y destruye el bosque, luego los cinco kages quedan en estado de shock al ver un rostro de ADN del Primer Hokage que está ahora expuesta en el pecho izquierdo de Madara. thumb|left|Gaara se enfrenta a los clones de [[Madara]] Luego, cuando Tsunade golpea a Madara de tal manera que le causo un gran daño, Gaara lo sella con su Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de las Capas de Arena, pero resultó ser un clon de madera, mientras el real sale de su escondite atravesando a Tsunade con una de las espadas del Susanoo. Después de esto los Kages quedan sorprendidos al ver que Tsunade sobrevivió. Mientras platicaba con ellos Madara decide hacer las cosas más "divertidas", creando múltiples clones de madera quedando cada Kage contra cinco clones de Madara. Entonces pregunta si quieren que él use sus clones con Susanoo. Más tarde, Gaara salva a Mei de unos Susanoo poniéndose a si mismo en riesgo, los Susanoo que le rodeaban le atacaron a la vez con sus espadas, pero gracias a su arena pudo salir ileso. Cuando todos los Kages comienzan a flaquear Onoki les recuerda que prometieron al mundo ninja ganar esa batalla, por lo que el Kazekage y los demás vuelven a alzarse para derrotar a Madara. Tras que el Tsuchikage y la Hokage derrotaran a los Clones de Madera; la Mizukage usa su Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua, a el que el Kazekage añade su arena y el Raikage su Elemento Rayo, para sellar a Madara. El Uchiha recuerda que sus rivales poseen el título de Kage, y, para "recompensarles" y demostrar que ni los Cinco Kages pueden derrotarle, desata la Forma Perfecta del Susanoo. thumb|Gaara es gravemente lastimado. Gaara y los demás Kages se sorprenden al ver el Susanoo Perfecto de Madara; después de que el Uchiha establizara al Susanoo, los Kages son lanzados lejos, luego de que Madara hiciera que el Susanoo sacara su Katana la cual destruyo varias montañas en un solo movimiento. Justo en ese momento Itachi Uchiha consigue detener el Edo Tensei de Kabuto, pero Madara consigue quedarse en el cuerpo, volviendose inmortal y encima nadie lo controla. Después de eso, Madara lastima gravemente a los Kages y se va al lugar donde ocurre la batalla de Naruto y Tobi. Habilidades Control de Arena thumb|left|Defensa casi impenetrable de GaaraGaara posee la habilidad de manipular la arena, por lo general se desplaza por el aire para servir a diversos fines. La cantidad de arena que puede controlar al mismo tiempo es bastante grande, como en la parte II es capaz de reunir suficiente arena para cubrir Sunagakure con un escudo. Si se carece de arena en abundancia, Gaara puede romper los minerales de la tierra para crear más arena. Mientras que él puede controlar cualquier arena seca, arena común requiere más chakra para manipularla, cansadolo a él a un ritmo rápido. Como resultado de ello, Gaara mantiene su propia arena mejorada con él en todo momento, en una calabaza también echa de la arena en su espalda. Debido a esta arena ya está imbuida de su chakra, Gaara tiene un mejor control sobre ella, permitiendo realizar ataques más fuertes y más rápidos con ella. thumb|Gaara usando su tecnica [[Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena.]]Durante la batalla, Gaara raramente se mueve, atacando con su arena desde una única ubicación, y rara vez con taijutsu. Cuando se introdujo por primera vez, sus medios básicos de ataques es utilizar primero Ataúd de Atadura de Arena para capturar, inmovilizar y, potencialmente, asfixiar a un oponente con arena. Una vez que el oponente es sometido, utiliza Funeral de la Cascada de Arena provocando que la arena aplaste al oponente con diferentes intensidades. A pesar de que viene con otros medios de ataque en toda la serie, el de "atrapar y aplastar" esa táctica sigue siendo el centro de su estilo de lucha, como cuando él trató de utilizar este metodo cuatro veces en Kimimaro pero la capa endurecida de los huesos bajo la piel impidio que Gaara pudiera matarlo. Como el segundo elemento de su estilo de combate parado, Gaara tiene una serie de defensas a base de arena que se utiliza en caso de que un oponente se acerca demasiado. Su principal defensa es su Escudo de Arena, un escudo automático de arena que rodea y lo protege contra daños si quiere o no. Gaara puede controlar el escudo en cierta medida, el fortalecimiento a la calidad como el acero o le instaba a encerrar por completo a sí mismo. Si bien una defensa eficaz, el escudo se puede superar con ataques de alta velocidad, o simplemente romperse a través de golpes con increíble fuerza. Si esto sucediera, Gaara tiene una capa de arena que cubre su cuerpo que se llama la Armadura de Arena. Aunque es una defensa secundaria de gran utilidad, la armadura requiere grandes cantidades de chakra para permanecer activos, y también tiene el efecto colateral de un peso por Gaara. thumb|left|Gaara creando un [[Jutsu: Clon de Arena|Clon de Arena.]]Además de estos métodos básicos de ataque y defensa, Gaara también tiene una serie de ataques diversos que, aunque puedan ser objeto de un ataque o un escudo, no se limitan a tales fines. Al hacer un clon de sí mismo de arena, Gaara puede tener un aliado para ser utilizado en la batalla, o como una mera distracción para ser utilizado a él ganar tiempo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los jutsu clon de la serie, el Clon de Arena puede mantener su forma después de más de un ataque, e incluso puede reformarse o capturar a un adversario al ser dispersado. Con la Suspensión del Desierto, Gaara puede utilizar como una plataforma de arena, para permitirse y otros para flotar en el aire. Su Tercer Ojo también le permite crear un globo flotante de arena en cualquier lugar, que él puede ver a través de un medio de espionaje, o para orientar sus ataques al mismo tiempo completamente encerrado en sus defensas. Además, Gaara ha mencionado siendo entrenados en las artes ninja diversos y eficiente puede utilizar armas como una jabalina cuerda o jōhyōou. A pesar de la eliminación de Shukaku, Gaara aún puede utilizar su arena como antes. De acuerdo a Sasuke en la Cumbre de Kage, la Defensa de Gaara Absoluta todavía está viva. No sólo eso, sino que la arena también ha mejorado enormemente en velocidad, defensa y el ataque desde la última vez. No sólo pudo bloquear el segundo ataque del Raikage antes de que tocara el Elemento Infierno: Kagutsuchi, incluso fue capaz de bloquear por sí solo varios Amaterasu. Durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los poderes de Gaara con la arena eran tan fuertes que su padre creía que se había transformado por completo en el Shukaku y le sorprendió después de ver que no era el caso. Gaara fue capaz de maniobrar con rapidez su arena por encima del Polvo Dorado de su padre, a pesar de su peso superior. También fue capaz de atrapar tres Kage con su arenapesar de los esfuerzos de su padre. thumb|El Amor de [[Karura manifestado en el Escudo de Arena]] No se sabía en un principio si la arena defendia a Gaara todavía automáticamente, ya que se creía que Shukaku fue la fuente de la defensa. Sin embargo, el Cuarto Kazekage afirmo que la madre de Gaara Karura fue la fuente de la defensa, ya que realmente lo amaba y se comprometió a protegerlo siempre. En la pelicula Naruto Shippūden 3: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego se demostro que Gaara es capaz de convertirse en arena y viajar de un lado a otro. Transformaciones en Shukaku thumb|left|Gaara parcialmente transformado en Shukaku. En situaciones desesperadas, Gaara podría asumir la forma de capas de arena del Shukaku en su cuerpo, por lo que él muchas veces es más poderoso de lo que él ya es. Shukaku tiene una personalidad muy dominante durante esta transformación, aumentando las tendencias homicidas de Gaara. Una vez finalizado, Gaara supone una versión humana de tamaño natural de Shukaku, mediante la cual se basó en su fuerza bruta para destruir todo a su alrededor. Si es necesario, Gaara podía casi instantáneamente crear una versión de tamaño natural de Shukaku. En esta forma, se quedó en lo profundo de la copia Shukaku, a salvo de daños, aunque incapaz de moverse. Gaara también podría desatar el espíritu de Shukaku a través de su técnica fingiendo dormir, que le obligó a dormir, para permitir la copia Shukaku para funcionar a su máximo potencial. Para ello, sin embargo, Gaara debe surgir desde dentro de la copia, dejándolo vulnerable a los ataques de la duración del jutsu. Con el tiempo, él comenzó a ganar un mejor control sobre Shukaku, de manera que él pudo reprimir su personalidad por sí mismo hacia el final de los arcos de relleno del anime. En el momento en la segunda parte comenzó, Gaara fue incluso capaz de usar armas para atacar a Shukaku en numerosas ocasiones, sin perder el control de sí mismo. Estadísticas Curiosidades *En el manga, el sombrero de Kazekage es color verde. En el anime, es de color azul, el color de la Mizukage. Error que más tarde fue corregido en el capítulo 199 del anime cambiando el color del sombrero por el verde del manga. *Naruto y Gaara comparten algunas similitudes: :#Ambos, el padre de Gaara y el padre de Naruto fueron los cuartos Kages de sus pueblos. :#Ambos perdieron a sus padres. :#Sus madres murieron poco después de sus nacimientos. :#Ambos poseen el mismo peso y la misma altura en la segunda parte. :#Ambos poseen el chakra de tipo viento. :#Ambos eventualmente cambiaron la opinión de sus pueblos sobre ellos. :#Ambos comparten una afición del cultivo de plantas. :#Ambos son jinchūriki como resultado directo de sus padres y son tanto para el tercer Jinchuriki de su biju y aldea respectivamente. :#Sus madres los ayudaron en cierta forma después de morir Karura ayudando a Gaara a protegerse con el Escudo de Arena,y Kushina auxilia a Naruto Uzumaki para vencer a Kurama :#Sus madres les dijerón algo antes de morir. *A los quince años, Gaara es el Kage más joven mostrado hasta el momento. *Gaara es uno de los dos jinchūriki conocido que han sido Kage, el otro es Yagura el cuarto mizukage. *Masashi Kishimoto aseguró que Gaara nunca perderá la habilidad de controlar la arena ni sus ojeras caractéristicas, sin importar la pérdida del Shukaku. *Es uno de los pocos personajes principales en Naruto que experimentó la muerte y fue devuelto a la vida. Los personajes principales que tienen esa experiencia son Shizune, Kakashi Hatake, y Fukasaku, todos los cuales murieron y posteriormente resucitado por Pain. *Gaara fue el primero en la serie de experimentar la muerte, después de haber sido revivido por Chiyo. *Después de los dos años de entrenamiento, Gaara fue el único que ascendió a un gran rango de su generación, Genin en la Parte I, Kage en la parte II. *Gaara vió el rostro de Yashamaru en Sakura, cuando miro la determinación de ella en defender sin dudar a Sasuke y protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. *En las encuestas de popularidad de Naruto carácter, Gaara se colocó en séptimo en la primera, segunda encuesta, tercero y sexto, octavo en el décimo cuarto, en el quinto, séptimo y en el sexto y más reciente. *En un relleno, se muestra que Gaara encuentra importante ser considerado para la gente a su alrededor un "Amigo" *Gaara es uno de los cinco personajes que se quedaron en los Mejores Diez de todas las encuestas de popularidad. *De acuerdo con el Cuaderno de Datos Naruto: *Su hobby es el cultivo de cactus y plantas. *Su comida favorita es costillas a la bbk, mientras que su menos favorito son la jalea de frijol dulce y cosas secas. *Gaara quieria pelear con Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora no quiere pelear con nadie, a excepción de los que quieren atacar la aldea y a sus amigos. *Gaara ha completado 36 misiones oficiales en total: 0 D-rango, 9 C-rango, 8 B-rango, 14 A-rango, 5 S-rango. *Las palabras favoritas de Gaara son, en el Cuaderno de Datos primero y segundo, "el amor a sí mismo" (自爱, Jiai) y, en el Cuaderno de Datos tercero, "afecto" (慈爱, jiai) y "futuro" (未来, mirai). *El tatuaje que Gaara tiene en la frente (愛,ai) significa "Amor". *Gaara es muy probablemente el Kazekage más fuerte de la historia aún a su corta edad, cosa que se demuestra al haber sido capaz de vencer a su padre el anterior kazekage y al Segundo Mizukage (ambos shinobis extremadamente poderosos, y claro nivel Kage). *A pesar de que Gaara posee chakra de elemento viento no se le a visto realizar técnica alguna de este elemento sin usar el Chakra del Shukaku. *En un capitulo de relleno, se ve que Ino, Sakura y Naruto en algún momento de la serie consideraban a Gaara como su archienemigo. *Aunque se dice que las carácteristicas ojeras de Gaara, son causadas por todos los años de imsomnio provocados por el Shukaku, El cuarto Kazekage también lleva las mismas. Puede ser que las ojeras sean herencia, esto también arraigado debido a que después de que el shukaku fuera extraido las ojeras no desaparecieron. Frases *(Para Yashamaru) "¿Qué es el dolor?" *(Para Naruto y Shikamaru) "Para ellos yo era un vestigio de un pasado que todos querían olvidar así que no logre cumplir con el objetivo por el cual me dieron la vida, ¿Cual era entonces el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo?. Por mucho tiempo no pude obtener la respuesta a eso pero para darle sentido a la vida requieres un propósito...existir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto. Luego con el tiempo la respuesta vino a mi... en pocas palabras mi razón de vivir es matar a los demas... por años 'vivi con miedo de aquellos que mandaban a asesinarme pero ahora en estoy en paz.. mate a muchos seudoasesinos y mientras lo hacia fue que llego la claridad de la verdad.. yo vivo unicamente para mi, solo me amo ami... la muerte de mi madre me dio la vida en un principio y es la muerte de los otros lo que me sostiene vivo y hasta me llega a hacer sentir feliz de vivir pero eso no es todo mientas halla gente que asesinar en este grandioso y poblado mundo yo jamas desaparece" *(Para Sasuke) "Lo veo en tus ojos... tu conoces la soledad, la soledad real... tu entiendes que es la forma mas dolorosa de sufrimiento que existe en el mundo... como dije antes tenemos la misma mirada... mirada hambrienta de poder llena de odio... tu igual que yo, una mirada que busca venganza de los que te dejaron solo, una mirada que muere por matar a todos" *(Para Naruto y Shikamaru) "Aquellos que suelen ser poderosos a menudo suelen tener miedo" *(Para el Mismo) "Por fin entiendo... estoy solo. No voy a creer en nadie, ni a nadie el amor. Estoy solo." *(Para Rock Lee)'' "Tal vez es preferible la compañia de un ser perverso a la fria soledad"'' *''"Las amargas lagrimas carmesí del cadáver fluyen y se mezclan con la interminable arena alimentando el caos dentro de mi y haciendome mas fuerte"'' *(Para Naruto) "Voy a matarte. No voy a dejar de existir." *(Para si mismo)"¿Por qué existo y vivo? Pero no encontre respuesta, pero uno necesita una razon para vivir de no ser asi, es lo mismo que estar muerto." *(Para Kankuro) "Voy a trabajar duro y conectarme con la gente de la aldea... el ver a naruto uzumaki me dio claridad, hasta antes de conocerlo mis lazos con los demas solo habian traido dolor y tristeza pero el siempre estubo presionandome para redefinir esos lazos, creo que finalmente entendi. El sufrimiento el dolor y la alegria son sentimientos que puedo compartir con los que me rodean" *(Para Rock Lee) "Así que tu también ¡he! tienes a alguien en la vida a quien honras y reverencias tanto que cualquier insulto a dicha persona la tomas personal y mientras más más cercano más grande es el dolor" *(Para Tobi) "Paz: En virtud de una ilusión no es la verdadera paz. Sólo tiene sentido si el mundo real se las arregla para lograrlo." *(Para Tobi) "No voy a dejarte tomar a Naruto Uzumaki." *(Para el Tsuchikage) "¿Cuando has perdido la fe en vosotros mismos?" *(Para Naruto) "Por el bien del mundo y como el Kazekage, yo te voy a guardar con mi vida." *(Para Naruto) "Sasuke ni siquiera te ve, sólo vive en la oscuridad" *(Para Naruto) "Naruto... me dijistes que te convertirías en el Hokage. Me he hecho Kazekage. Si estás realmente preparado para asumir el manto de un Kage, como amigo de Sasuke, debes saber lo que tienes que hacer." *(Para Naruto) "Naruto, te considero mi amigo. En el pasado, "Amigo" solo era una palabra para mí, ni más ni menos. Pero después de conocerte mi hiciste dar cuenta que...el significado de esa palabra es lo que importa" *(Para Naruto)"¿Qué puedes hacer por Sasuke?Piensa bien en ello." *(A Temari y Kankuro hablando sobre Naruto) "No importa que tan perdido en la oscuridad una persona pueda estar, él lo tomara de la mano. El lo tratará de salvar. Así es como es él.... ¡Yo simplemente lo dare todo para proteger a mis amigos y a el Mundo!" *(Discurso al Ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi) "Tres veces... nuestras naciones han estado en guerra. Tres veces nos hemos hecho daño, nos hemos odiado. El odio creó una necesidad de poder y esa necesidad me creó; yo era un jinchuriki, la personificación del odio y el poder, solía odiar al mundo y a su gente... Quería destruirlos con mis propias manos, exactamente lo que Akatsuki esta tratando de hacer... Pero un hombre, un ninja de Konoha me detuvo, y aunque era su enemigo, el lloró por mí. ¡Lo herí y aun así me llamo amigo! Me salvó! Mi enemigo, mi amigo jinchuriki... Pasó el mismo dolor que yo pasé pero no tenía odio y rencor en su puro corazón... ¡Aquí no hay enemigos! ¡Porque todos hemos sufrido por culpa de Akatsuki! ¡Así que no hay Arena, ni Roca, ni Hoja, ni Niebla, ni Nube! ¡Solo hay shinobis! Si quieren mantener su odio contra Suna, cuando termine la guerra vengan y tomen mi cabeza. Nuestros enemigos estan detrás del amigo que me salvó la vida... Si ellos los capturan, si dejamos que se lo lleven... nuestro mundo llegará a su fin. Yo quiero protegerlo y también a nuestro mundo, pero soy demasiado joven para protegerlo solo. ¡Necesito su ayuda! Todos lo que estén de acuerdo, ¡síganme!" *(A su Padre sobre el Shukaku) "Ya no está. Ya no soy el Jinchuriki que tu creaste." *(A su Padre) "Mamá es asombrosa, pero esta es la primera vez que me das medicina papá" *(Para Naruto de parte de los cinco Kages) ¡¡ VICTORIA !! *(Para el Equipo Shuren) "Convirtamos esta tormenta de agujas ... ¡¡en una lluvia de sangre!!" *''Lo sé. Pero quedarme esperando sólo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. Para poder escapar de una senda de soledad, mi única opción es trabajar duro y hacer mi propio camino. Si hago eso, entonces algún día… Algún día… Podré ser como él. Es por eso que, como Shinobi de la Arena, intentaré convertirme en Kazekage. Así podré vivir unido a mi villa.'' en:Gaara Categoría:Personajes